freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Rattle
'Rattle ' is an E-Pandora from the E-Pandora ProjectFreezing Manga Chapter 54 Page 17. Background An Evolution Pandora who became a Pandora to escape hunger, thus leading her to eat more than normalFreezing Manga Chapter 56 Page 7. Appearance Rattle has black hair that runs past her shoulder blades, and tan skinFreezing Manga Chapter 53 Page 29. She's mostly seen in the E-Pandora battle attire, though she dons a more conservative uniform in the cafeteria. Personality Rattle is shown to be very modest person at times, as shown for when she complimented the original Pandoras of their strengthFreezing Manga Chapter 56 Page 6. Under normal circumstances she is quite the mute, as she is usually seen eatingFreezing Manga Chapter 56 Page 7, but when need she can get serious at times, such as when she fought bravely against the Pandoras during the rebellionFreezing Manga Chapter 68 Page 8. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Rattle was first introduced during the mock battles for the E-Pandora Project. She was the first E-Pandora shown, and was pitted against Anna Parker (Genetics UK), though she was easily defeatedFreezing Manga Chapter 54 Page 17-19. The next day, at lunch, Elizabeth ate with the other E-Pandora. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Rattle asks Elizabeth what lip gloss she uses, and all of them realize that Elizabeth is part of the Mably familyFreezing Manga Chapter 54 Page 15-16. She and the others clamor for her special 30% discounted Mably Limited Edition lip gloss, while Amelia is disgusted by how Elizabeth is showing off her money. However, Elizabeth's declaration leaves Rattle and the rest of the E-Pandora in shock, and she comes to realize that Elizabeth isn't that bad of a personFreezing Manga Chapter 54 Page 17-19. When Gina signed up to be Mark IV's first test subject, Rattle is shown to have supported her decisionFreezing Manga Chapter 58 Page 16. Rattle is ecstatic about Gina's success after the Mark IV had been used and couldn't wait to see Gina againFreezing Manga Chapter 59 Page 6. However, the Nova-fication of Gina's body stunned everyone, and Rattle had to restrain Amelia, who broke downFreezing Manga Chapter 61 Page 22. Rattle was outraged when the Chevalier refused to properly bury Gina, so she and the others held their own private funeralFreezing Manga Chapter 62 Page 4-6, but it was interrupted by Dr. OharaFreezing Manga Chapter 62 Page 12. After it was announced that all the first generation E-Pandora would be experimented on at once, Rattle and the others decide to attempt to break out of the labFreezing Manga Chapter 67 Page 11-15. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc The E-Pandora broke into the room where the Mark IV drug was, and temporarily enhanced their strength to help them escapeFreezing Manga Chapter 68 Page 3. With her new power, Rattle was able to materialize her own volt weapon for the first time while fighting the Chevalier. Overjoyed, she declared that she could die happy since she was now a real PandoraFreezing Manga Chapter 68 Page 8-9. When Amelia becomes a Nova, Rattle and her fallen comrades, after being beaten, are happy as they see the novalized Amelia, since they believe that Amelia will be able to escapeFreezing Manga Chapter 82 Page 14-15. 11th Nova Clash Rattle and the other E-Pandora had survived, their rebellion as she and the rest of them are seen sitting up when Chiffon dies and light particles fall from the skyFreezing Manga Chapter 92 Page 4. Abilities *Being an E-Pandora, Rattle's strength is far from that of a real PandoraFreezing Manga Chapter 54 Page 17-19. However, under the influence of Mark IV, she is able to utilize her own Volt Weapon, being dual-wielded chakrams, of which she is proud of to summon by herselfFreezing Manga Chapter 68 Page 8-9. And in the anime, she was able to do an Accel Turn. Relationships Friends/Allies Amelia Evans A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of RattleFreezing Manga Chapter 56 Page 8. Jina Purpleton A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of Rattle Freezing Manga Chapter 58 Page 16. Scarlett Ohara Like all the other E-Pandora, Rattle had trusted Scarlett with her lifeFreezing Manga Chapter 56 Page 10. When Scarlett essentially betrayed them, this drove Rattle to rebel with Amelia and her fellow E-PandoraFreezing Manga Chapter 67 Page 11-15. Gallery 30425-1891011294.jpg 90560cf70314556b7861103bf9785cf6.jpg|Rattle as she appears in Freezing: Extension Trivia * Rattle is the third strongest of the E-Pandora Reference Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:E-Pandora Category:Female